


A Sight So Wonderful

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Sophie, Drabble, First Person, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: A short piece featuring blind Sophie discussing her experience reading minds for the first time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Sight So Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @theunmappedstar and their anons on Tumblr for the inspiration!

The only way I can see is through someone else’s mind.

I never knew about that side of mind reading before Fitz brought me to the Lost Cities. I only knew the constant headaches, the pain, the heartache.

But when I read his mind for the first time…

It was overwhelming in the best possible way. Colors exploded around me in a way I never knew they could. Tears poured out of me, choked me. I couldn’t breathe.

I could… I could _see_. Through his eyes, I could see.

Sometimes I wish that I could spend all my time in someone else’s mind. I… I know that sounds weird. Kind of creepy, even. But to escape being me… to lose my responsibilities… and just live in those colors, those shapes, those emotions… 

Would that be so bad?


End file.
